itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Control systems
Definitions Control system(s) is/are Types of control systems There are two primary types of control systems: distributed control systems and supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems. Distributed control systems typically are used within a single processing or generating plant or over a small geographic area, while SCADA systems typically are used for large, geographically dispersed operations. For example, a utility company may use a distributed control system to manage power generation and a SCADA system to manage its distribution. SCADA system A SCADA system is generally composed of six components: instruments, operating equipment, local processors, short-range communication, host computers, and long-range communications. * Instruments sense conditions such as pH, temperature, pressure, power level, and flow rate. * Operating equipment includes pumps, valves, conveyors, and substation breakers that can be controlled by energizing actuators or relays. * Local processors communicate with the site’s instruments and operating equipment. Local processors go by several different names, including programmable logic controller, remote terminal unit, intelligent electronic device, and process automation controller. A single local processor may be responsible for dozens of inputs from instruments and outputs to operating equipment. Local processors can collect instrument data; turn on and off operating equipment; translate protocols so different controllers, instruments, and equipment can communicate; and identify alarm conditions. * Short-range communication consists of the relatively short cables or wireless connections that carry analog and discrete signals between the local processors and the instruments and operating equipment. The communication uses electrical characteristics such as voltage and current or other established industrial communications protocols. * Host computers are the central point of monitoring and control. The host computer is where a human operator can supervise the process, receive alarms, review data, and exercise control. In some cases the host computer has logic programmed into it to provide control over the local processors. The host computer may be called the master terminal unit, the SCADA server, or a personal computer. * Long-range communication consists of the communication between the local processors and host computers. This communication typically covers miles using methods such as leased phone lines, satellite, microwave, and cellular packet data. Vulnerabilities Control systems are vulnerable to flaws or weaknesses in system security procedures, design, implementation, and internal controls. When these weaknesses are accidentally triggered or intentionally exploited, they could result in a security breach. Vulnerabilities could occur in control systems' policies, platform (including hardware, operating systems, and control system applications), or networks. References Sources * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Challenges and Efforts to Secure Control Systems. * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Multiple Efforts to Secure Control Systems Are Under Way, but Challenges Remain. See also * Access control system * Distributed control system * Energy management and control system * Global Command and Control System * Industrial control system * Industrial process control system * Information system general controls * Inventory control system * Logical Access Control Systems * NCSD Control System Security Program * Physical Access Control System * Process control system * Strategy for Securing Control Systems * System integrity control Category:Technology Category:Security Category:Definition